Delteros
Delteros is the other habitable planet found in Duret’s solar system. It is closer to its star, Duret, than Falanta, making the average Spring day hotter. It is the first planet that ErrorLandia had successfully conquered. Much volcanic activity happens on this planet, so every structure must have a deep foundation. Water is also quite scarce, considering that over 70% of the planet is covered in either volcanoes or rocky mountains. History Because of all the oil and resources, it is believed that Delteros was once a planet just like Falanta, only bigger. This was the case until a mass-extinction event struck, similiar to what happened to Earth, as meteor fragments can be seen scattered across the planet’s surface. Delteros was only colonized by humans when WolvesLandia had discovered the potential of it being habitable in 3200 A.D. On March 29, 3204, WolvesLandia had especially taken interest in the planet after the first mining operation had hit a ton of oil in one spot. This was one of the largest oil heists to date, which makes Delteros’ natural ore and resources simply unmatched by any ordinary planet. WolvesLandia later made this planet a protectorate government as the Falantan Civil War came to its close. However, the planet possessed several risks. The incredible amount of volcanic activity in certain areas make them unsafe for mining operations and building. Cities had to be built upon mountains so they could be cool enough for a general populace. Pretty much anywhere else was a lawless wasteland where ruthless bandits fight for food, water, and loot. When ErrorLandia had invaded and they needed a ground army, however, bandits from the lawless plains came to the cities seeking refuge from the brutally strong military forces, who served to bolster the WolvesLandian army’s numbers. It is sometimes believed they invaded because if they could knock out a source of supply for their enemies and limit their production of spacecraft, that would help out their other allies in the Milky Way Coalition and make them a much more powerful presence in the galaxy, providing their allies with much-needed steel, oil, and other alien metals none of the other factions have seen yet. Modern Day Because of the extremely hot volcanoes and lava streams, it was turned into the roleplay’s equivalent of a Forge World from Warhammer 40k. Every bit of refined metal coming from this planet is hard and extremely tough, though fairly heavy. It has been confirmed, however, that English is the most commonly understood language... for those who can fluently speak it. There aren‘t many people around this planet who can actually speak fluent English, and have instead adopted a simpler, less-elegant varient, dubbed Engrish. This leads to many video games and movies originating from Delteros to be hilariously full of grammatical and punctual errors. Known Wildlife Note: many of the planet’s inhabitants are rodents or insects * Delta Cockroach- These cockroaches have thoraxes that glow at night, reminiscent of a firefly. Their diet consists of mostly fruit, but have been known to bite humans in self-defense. * Volcanic Rat- One of the multiple different mammals that survived the mass-extinction. Just like house rats, they scamper around and like to eat imported cheese and curds. * Magma Elephant- Terrified of small animals like volcanic rats. They live for a very long time and are about the size of an African elephant. * Scorchen- They slightly resemble foxes found on Earth, and just like them, they love terrorizing and eating farm animals. * Delta Wombat- These wombats hang around near volcanoes but will sometimes go to cities as commuters. People who are new to Delteros might see them wandering the streets and jump, but after a few weeks, they become so used to seeing them that they start to panic if they aren’t around. * Hardhat Mole- They will burrow underground and emerge once every so often. What makes them special, however, are the rocky helmets they make themselves and wear to protect them from falling rocks. Category:Planets Category:Roleplay Planets Category:Volcanic World